chinese takeout
by Ms. Romance
Summary: Jori A/U: When Tori started working at the local Chinese restaurant, Panda Express, the last thing she expected was to make a friend. It was just supposed to be a summer job to help her save up for a new car before her Senior year at Sherwood High. Though her new friend, Jade, is certainly shaking things up for her. (AU where Tori never went to HA. lowercase intended)
1. o n e

"hi, this is panda express. how may i help you?"

**"can i have an order of general tso's chicken? make sure you hold the chicken and double the vegetables."**

"how in the world is that general tso's chicken?"

**"are you new?"**

"yeah, why are you asking?"

**"you sound young and scared. plus, everyone knows you don't question the customer."**

"hey! i'm sixteen and this is my first job."

**"what's your name newbie?"**

"uh...how do i know you're not a pedophile?"

**"because i'm sixteen not eighty."**

"sureee."

**"how about i tell you my name?"**

"okay."

**"jade."**

"tori."

**"is that short for something?"**

"victoria"

**"cute name."**

"than- hey did you just hang up on me?"

**a/n**

**I don't know after a year away, I finally felt the urge to write something on here again. I've mainly been writing offline so I hope I've improved a bit. Also Jade is probably going to be a little OOC. **

**Anyways, This story will be short and sweet with mostly dialogue. Enjoy!**


	2. t w o

"hi this is the Panda Express, how may-"

**"newbie!"  
**  
"newbie?"

**"it's my new nickname for you."  
**  
"ma'am how did you know I was new?"

**"Because it's jade duh."**

"ohhhh! jade you scared me! i thought you were a pedo-stalker."

**"ha-ha."**

"...so you going to order anything?"

**"i need more time to make my decision."**

"are you even hungry?!"

**"don't question my motives for calling newbie." **

"...don't call me newbie."

**"give me one good reason not to."  
**  
"because that's not my name!"

**"ugh you're no fun **_**tori**_**."**

"are you going to actually order anything?"

**"you'd like that wouldn't you?"**

"i'd like to not get fired. in all it's tenses and forms 'fire' is bad."

**i"but babe you're so hot already there's a high chance of you causing a fire."  
**  
"i-uh...um..."

**"speechless already babe?"  
**  
"...just order already jade!"

**"fine, alright! i want an order of vegetable stir-fry."  
**  
"thank youuuu! you're total is 9.78."

**"can I get a side order of cheese wontons?"  
**  
"you like cheese wontons?!"

**"doesn't everybody?"**

"nah all my friends think they're gross."

**"you're friends are so weird!"  
**  
"i know right?!"

**"we should share cheese wontons sometime newbie."  
**  
"that's not my name!"

**"you have no proof."**

"what about my birth certificate jade?!"

**"it lied."**

"ugh whatever! You're order will be...and im talking to no one. god damn it jade..."

**a/n:**

**Chapter two is done. I like these types of stories they're easy to write. Anyways thanks for the positive reviews and the follows and favorites. Have a great New Years and don't forget to R and R. **

**~Ro**


	3. t h r e e

"hi this is panda express how may I help you?"

**"newbie you there?"**

"hey jade."

"**hey. what's up with your delivery guy?"**

"who, andre?"

"**is he the black guy with the dreds?"**

"yeah."

"**i don't like him."**

"you don't know him."

"**he's really weird whenever i had him the money and he's dropped my food both times he's delivered them."**

"oh god…"

"**what?"**

"andre gets wonky whenever there's a hot girl around."

"**that explains a lot. like why he can never seem to finish a full sentence around me."**

"you must be really hot if he can't even finish a sentence."

"**why thanks newbie. you should tell andre though i'm not interested."**

"you have a boyfriend, i presume?"

"**no i don't like dick."**

...

**"tori?"**

...

**"tori?"**

...

"same."

**a/n: **

**Another chapter for you guys since it is officially 2015. Happy New Years guys, I hope you guys make the most out of this year :)**


	4. f o u r

"hi this is panda express how may i help you?"

**"victoria is that you?"**

"you sound awfully formal today."

**"eh i thought i'd try out a new name for you. i don't like it though. what's your last name?"**

"promise you're not a stalker?"

**"promise." **

"vega."

**"...victoria vega...victoria...tori vega...tori...vega. well after going though an entire list of your names i've** **made an executive decision to call you vega."**

"wait what's your last name?"

**"west. jade west. soon though it'll be jade vega-west."**

"oh so we're going to get married jade?"

**"well duh haven't you figured it out** **yet? we're end game vega. me and you are gonna end up together."**

"well if we're going to get married I want to know more about you, future wife."

**"maybe you would if you dropped that mocking tone, vega."**

"okay jade."

**"bye vega."**

"what?! you didn't even order anything!"

**"..."**

"aaaand she's gone."

**a/n:**

**I did not plan an author's note...**

**enjoy!**


	5. f i v e

**I THOUGHT I'd TELL YOU GUYS THAT ONE CHAPTER IS LIKE ONE CONVERSATION OUT** **OF**** FOUR SMALLER CONVERSATIONS SO LIKE NOT EVERYTHING JADE SAYS IS LIKE CREEPY WEIRD BECAUSE THEY KNOW EACH OTHER...kinda. **

**(I don't know why this is in all caps but whatever)**

**OH AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *ana voice* OKAY, BYE!**

* * *

**"hi**** this is panda express how may i ****help you?"**

"hi can I get beef low mien?"

**"woah this the first time you've** ordered** meat from here. you feeling alright jade?"**

"jade?"

**"jade stop playing games i know its you."**

"miss, my name is not jade. I just want my food."

**"jade stop messing around i mean it."**

"what the hell? my name isn't jade. i just want to get beef low mien delivered to my house. if you can't do that for me can i at least get someone who can?"

**"I'm so sorry ma'am I'll get right on that."**

_two hours later_

**"hi this is panda express how may I help you?"**

"vega? is that you? you sound tired."

**"JADE ITS YOU! YOU CALLED! I WAS SO BORED."**

"i know i'm awesome but geez vega how desperate"

**"pfft i am not desperate. just order already."**

"one order of wontons please."

**"cheese wontons?"**

"cheese wontons."

**"maybe cheese wontons will be our always."**

"you're so cheesy."

**"only because of the cheese in the wontons."**

"i'm hanging up now."


End file.
